Incubi Draft
Content Author: Fenoxo An Incubi Draft is a Demon-morph transformative intended for a champion with a penis. It can be purified if taken to Rathazul, making it corruption-raising free. Incubi Draft, when drunk by a corrupt champion The draft is slick and sticky, deliciously sinful in all the right ways. You're sure it must be distilled from the cum of an incubus. In-Game Information Description The cork-topped flask swishes with a slimy looking off-white fluid, purported to give incubi-like powers. A stylized picture of a humanoid with a huge penis is etched into the glass. Stats *Effects: Restores 10 hunger. *Value: 6 Transformations Incubi Drafts will gradually turn the champion into a demon-morph. All demonic changes have their own individual chances, but are also run through a pre-formula to determine how likely the changes are to happen at all. The formula is if ((a random number between 0 and 40) + (corruption / 3)) are greater than 35, demonic changes will happen. Stat Changes *Varies greatly among different transformations. Appearance Changes *Increases smallest penis length by 1 inch. Will raise intelligence, corruption, and sensitivity by 1, libido by 2, and lust by 5 + (growth * 3). 50% chance. **1 in 4 chance of increasing by 3. **25% chance of also decreasing breast size, if hyper happy mode is off and breasts are larger than flats. *Increases smallest penis length by 2 to 5 inches and thickness based on size. Increases libido and corruption by 3, sensitivity by 5, and lust by 10. 43% chance. **50% chance of also decreasing breast size, if hyper happy mode is off and breasts are larger than flats. *Grows an extra penis with a length between 4 and 7 and a thickness of 0.75, if has less than 10 penises. 7% chance. **May grow 2 to 4 penises based on a formula. Will increase libido by 3, sensitivity and corruption by 5, and lust by 10. ***Formula: If ((a random decimal between 0 and 1) * 10) is less than the player's corruption divided by 25, it will happen. **Will also decrease breast size by 2, if hyper happy mode is off and breasts are larger than flats. *Grows penis with a thickness of 1 and a length between 4 to 7, if has no penis. Will increases libido by 3, sensitivity by 5, lust by 10, and corruption by 3. *Grow demon horns, if have no demon horns. Raises corruption by 3. *Grow a second set of demon horns, if have demon horns. Raises corruption by 3. *Grow demon tail, if has no demon tail and has horns of any type. Raises corruption by 4. *Changes face to human, if face isn't. 1 in 3 chance. *Removes fur, if has fur. 1 in 3 chance. *Changes tongue to demon, if tongue is snake. 1 in 3 chance. *Changes lower body to demonic, if has plain skin and lower body is not demonic. Sets leg count to two. 1 in 4 chance. **Sexless, penis-only endowed, and masculine herms get demonic claws. **Vagina-only endowed and feminine herms get demonic high heels. *Changes wings to bat like, if has certain wings and corruption is 50 or higher. 1 in 8 chance. **No wings grow small bat-like wings. **Small bat-like wings grow large, if corruption is 75 or higher. **Small bee wings, imp wings, and small draconic wings become small bat-like wings. **All other wings become large bat-like wings. Miscellaneous Changes *Changes femininity by 2, if femininity isn't 5. 1 in 4 chance. *Changes thickness by 2, if thickness isn't 30. 1 in 4 chance. *Removes any oviposition perk. 1 in 5 chance. *Removes black nipples status effect. 1 in 3 chance. Trivia *Incubi Drafts are one of the most commonly dropped items.